The Tale of the Icy and the Drunk
by Unsugar
Summary: It is an unusually normal day in Fairy Tail. Until they find out that Cana is drunk, and how that never bodes well for Gray.


**Title:** The Tale of the Icy and the Drunk

**Fandom:** Animanga – Fairy Tail

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** It is an unusual day in Fairy Tail. Until they find out that Cana is drunk, and how that never bodes well for Gray.

**Warning: **Crack, Fairy Tail members

**A/N:** My GrayxCana muse attacks again! This time, it won't keep quiet until I actually write this down.

**Disclaimer:** Me, own Fairy Tail? Trying to be funny, are you?

* * *

Lucy wondered what was so different about today. It felt... somehow wrong to sit here without anything happening.

The Fairy Tail guild, for once, was quiet and peaceful.

Of course, people were still talking and laughing around her, but it was eerily peaceful for the usual Fairy Tail standard.

"The guild seems fairly peaceful today, isn't it, Lucy-san?" Wendy voiced out as she walks towards her, sharing her thought.

"Yes, and it surprises me. And morning, Wendy, Charle," Lucy greeted with a smile. The little girl greeted back while the Exceed just nodded.

"No wonder it's so quiet. Happy, Natsu and Gray are not here," Charle made an observation, looking around the guild.

Looking around, both Lucy and Wendy noticed it as well. Elfman was sitting with Jet and Droy, with Levy across them reading a book. At another table across theirs, Erza was seen talking with Lily, with Gajeel watching their every move and Juvia eating quietly beside him. Cana, surprisingly, was drinking slowly at the counter, ignoring Mirajane, Makarov and Gildartz chatting beside her. The rest of the guild was doing their usual things.

Natsu, Happy and Gray were nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu and Happy went out to buy some stuff. They said they will be coming in a bit late," Lisanna walked to them with a smile.

"And Gray-san?" Wendy could see from her spot how Juvia perks at the mention of the ice mage's name. Lucy, however, noticed something else from the seemingly quiet Cana.

"He's—"

Just then Gray came in, lifting a hand in greeting with a small smile on his face.

"Morni—"

"GGGRRRAAAAYYYYYYY!"

The next thing they see was Gray being glomped by Cana, who seemed to be extremely enthusiatic of seeing the mage.

"Cana?"

"C-C-Cana-san..."

'_Uh-oh... This won't be good,'_ Lucy, Wendy and Charle thought as they saw the darkening expression on the Juvia's face.

"Ah, so it's true, after all."

Mira was suddenly standing beside them, a small, concerned smile on her amazingly calm face. "This is not going to be good for Gray."

Lisanna only giggled beside her sister. "So Cana still has that old habit of hers, eh?"

Makarov waved it off casually. "Not that Gray minds it. He's used to it, afterall."

The three looked at the two siblings and the Master with confusion, not understanding anything. By then, the rest of the guild had started looking at Gray and Cana, laughing.

Gray did not seem to find it amusing. "What are you guys laughing at? Cana, what's wrong with you today?" He looked down to the woman who was still clinging to his neck, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Cana only looked up at him with teary eyes. "How could you, Gray? Don't you love me anymore?"

Half of the guild froze at those words. Lucy never thought a human can make such a horrified expression, like one on Juvia's face currently.

The rest only laughed harder.

And Gajeel, like Juvia, did not see anything funny with that scene of them. "What's wrong with you guys? That woman is acting weird!" Gajeel was aware of Juvia's attraction to Gray, and he also knew the consequences of making Juvia feels heartbroken.

Gray, however, was amazingly calm. He only ruffled his hair in irritation. "What are you babbling about, Ca—"

His words were cut short by a firm kiss on his lips. Lucy could almost imagine his response: he would push her away and start flailing; asking what had gone wrong in Cana's head.

Instead, to some members' utter surprise (and horror), he did not push her away. Rather he simply closed his eyes and kissed back.

"Wow... it's suddenly raining heavily outside," Lily absent-mindedly said, eyes straying outside, trying not to look at the scene.

Lucy was speechless. Charle quickly covered Wendy's eyes, who had seen most of it anyway. Elfman blushed heavily, Jet and Droy drooled while Levy took a shy peek from on top of her book. Mira, Lisanna and Makarov _'ooh'_-ed quietly, and Erza looked seriously mesmerised at what was happening in front of them. Gajeel's jaw dropped to the floor and Juvia turned into a puddle of water at his feet.

Gildartz then added oh-so-thoughtfully. "Oh, it's been a while since that, isn't it?"

The whole guild cheered wildly.

After sharing a seemingly long kiss ("People can really kiss that long?" Lucy wondered), Gray gently pulled himself from the whining Cana, sighing as he loosely held her around her waist.

Again, he looked surprisingly calm for someone who had just been glomped and kissed in front of the whole guild.

"Cana, how many times do I have to tell you, don't drink when you're not feeling well?"

"I'm not not feeling well~" Cana responded, snuggling into Gray's neck. "I'm just feeling a bit giddy..."

"You never feel giddy, unless when you're drinking when you have a fever."

"I don't have a fever, Gray. I just feel like kissing you, that's all."

"In front of everyone when I just came in?" Gray asked.

"... I can't?"

Sighing, Gray let her go, ignoring the protest. "Cana, you're the one who said, _'Close friends don't kiss each other on the lips'_. Remember? How many times have you gone and break your own words again?"

"But you're different!"

"How so? Are you saying I'm not your close friend then?"

"No~ You're my closest friend, Gray!"

Despite how absurd the conversation that was suddenly taking place between the two, Lucy could not take her eyes off them. It was Wendy who asked Mira the question.

"Were Gray-san and Cana-san always this close?"

The older mage answered with a smile on her face. "Yes. You just seldom get to see it because Gray fights with Natsu most of the time."

"So, they have been doing... _that_ all the time?" Charle cautiously asked, as if afraid of the answer.

Gildartz guffawed loudly. "Of course not! Cana _never_ gets drunk, only when she is not feeling well, yet refuses to admit it and keeps on drinking."

"Amazingly, she never kissed anyone else when she got drunk like that. Only Gray," Lisanna added cheerfully.

"Only Gray?" Lucy exclaimed; now Juvia could never turn back into a human from that puddle of water.

Makarov nodded. "Except during the first time it happened, there's no harm done, so we just let slide most of the time."

"What happened the first time? When?" Lucy knew she was not supposed to ask, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Five years ago when they were thirteen. Gray got so freaked out he ran out of Magnolia and refused to come back for three days. Gildartz had to bring him back, and he refused to look at Cana for two weeks straight. Then it happened again and by then, Gray surrendered to his fate," Erza answered for them, eyes still looking at the duo talking animatedly. "Gray, maybe you should just bring her home."

Gray turned to her, and nodded. "Yeah, maybe I should. Jii-san, I'm leaving now. Guys," he gave a nod towards the rest. "See you later." He then turned back to the girl, still snuggling into him. "Come Cana, I'll bring you home."

Cana brightened up. "Then can we continue kissing?"

The ice mage raised an eyebrow. Just when Lucy thought he would refuse, he answered, "... We'll see."

Judging from Wendy's face, she could not believe hearing Gray's answer either.

"Yay~ I like kissing Gray!"

"Idiot! Don't say that!"

As soon as Gray walked out of the guild (he had to give Cana a piggy-back ride when she got a sudden fainting attack), the previous chatting noise continued, as if nothing earth-shattering had happened just a few minutes ago.

"Fairy Tail... Is indeed an interesting guild, isn't it?" Wendy said timidly, as Charle shook her head.

Lily nodded his agrement, and the stellar spirit mage answered absent-mindedly as she watched Gajeel trying to shake Juvia awake. "... Yeah. You learn new things everyday."

* * *

**A/N:** It's done! The muse won't let me go to sleep until I finished writing this down, and it was one in the morning when I'm done. Stupid muse.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and comments are well appreciated!

Unsugar


End file.
